Bridge Crossing
Bridge Crossing is the 5th episode of Battle For Dream Island. Intro The episode begins with Needle's cake becoming its own planet and beginning a big fusion, causing a massive windstorm on Earth. Leafy then gets angered at Needle, slapping her so hard that she flies toward the growing planet, and pops it. This causes the storm to settle, causing Pin fall to the ground. Cake at Stake Announcer said he forgot an ice cream and we will do chunk of ice again. Pencil lying and crying. But it's JK. Bubble was safe with 0 votes again. As he throw the ice cream cake, Needle fall down and popped Bubble before she got a cake. Pencil said she love Needy. *slap* Needle slapped Pencil. Announcer saw Needle and he get rid Needle out. Firey, Pen and Pencil also get 0 votes. Unfortunately for Pencil, the piece of cake missed her. Announcer said Match and Eraser got 1 votes a pi.. Nearly said 'a piece'. Match thanks to Announcer that not pronounce 'a piece'. Down to final 2. However, Woody is eliminated with nine out of the fourteen votes. He was sent to the TLC. Challenge The teams had to cross a bridge. The team that had more people that crossed the bridge wins, and the first person to cross the bridge gets a Win Token. While Coiny and Snowball where talking, Snowball notices Golf Ball comments on how Snowball's brain is small, he said to Coiny that he has business to do. He immediately threw Rocky at her but miss. Rocky ends up colliding with the bridge, the bridge started to falling, causing it to collapse with Bubble on it. Pencil and Match follow Bubble as a part of their alliance. Pen then notices a second bridge. Leafy asked Ice Cube whether she want revenge or not. Luckily, she doesn't. Leafy say that we can go together. Leafy also invite to go with Needle. Snowball can caught Golf Ball then hurls Golf Ball into Leafy, Ice Cube, and Needle, causing them to fall off the bridge. Tennis Ball said that to claim down but Tennis Ball make Snowball angered again, and wants to throw him off the cliff. But the bridge's hole is too small. Snowball removes the poles of the bridge and throw Tennis Ball off the cliff. With no bridge to cross, the teams had to now use the ropes to cross. While Pen is on the ropes, Eraser noticed that the rope is actually a bunch of black bendy straws taped together. Because of Pen's weight, the rope collapses and he falls. The Speaker notices that no one had crossed the bridge, also there have no way to cross. So, they had to go on to a tiebreaker. Snowball rips the tie, making the Squashy Grapes win the tiebreaker and sending the Cherries to Cake at Stake. At the end, Pencil asks where Golf Ball is. Pen says that golf balls sank. Tennis Ball said so rocks too. Trivia thumb|300px|right *This is the first time the Tiny Loser Chamber is seen on-screen. *Many people think that the cake made by Needle is the cake that Tennis ball made. In fact the cake was the one with an over-usage of yeast, not the rice cake. * This is the first episode that no one get the Win Token. Goofs *During the tiebreaker, Pencil, Match, Golf Ball, Leafy, Needle, and Rocky are seen, even though they fell through the gorge. *After Pencil got hit by an ice cream cake and she turned around, the ice cream cake on her back suddenly disappear! *From that same scene, Teardrop is on the Cherries side, between Pencil and Match. *Pencil is not at the Cake at Stake are after Needle slaps her *When Pin say OMPF (Oh my Pin factory), she don't have arms. Deaths *Bubble is popped by Needle when she fall from the space. *Golf Ball and Rocky drown. (Debatable) Gallery Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.06.03 AM.png|One week ago. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.06.41 AM.png|Needle's cake. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.07.50 AM.png|Fusion happens. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.08.29 AM.png|Needle's solar flares. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.09.07 AM.png|The Earth is overshadowed! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.10.08 AM.png|Teardrop is blown away. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.13.07 AM.png|What a windstorm! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.14.01 AM.png|"What?" Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.14.35 AM.png|"This all happened because of your cake, didn't it?" Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.15.42 AM.png|KERWHAMMO! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.16.21 AM.png|"Uh oh!" Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.17.07 AM.png|Pop! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.18.25 AM.png|"Aaaah!" Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.19.10 AM.png|The Cherries' Cake at Stake. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.20.24 AM.png|Uh oh. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.20.44 AM.png|Pop! Splat! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.22.11 AM.png|Pen, Pencil and Firey are safe. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.23.29 AM.png|The Announcer aims at the fireplace. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.24.35 AM.png|Whoops. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.25.21 AM.png|Fling. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.26.00 AM.png|The Final Four. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.26.43 AM.png|The Final Two!! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.28.11 AM.png|The first appearance of the TLC! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.28.51 AM.png|Woody falls into the TLC. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.32.01 AM.png|Announcer explains the contest. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.32.49 AM.png|Announcer continues explaining. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.33.31 AM.png|Announcer keeps on explaining. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.35.02 AM.png|The teams confront the bridge. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.36.27 AM.png|The gorge. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.37.02 AM.png|The bottom. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.37.32 AM.png|Eraser pushes Bubble. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.38.14 AM.png|Snowball flashbacks about GB. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.38.49 AM.png|SB's squiggly face. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.39.35 AM.png|GB jumps. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.40.05 AM.png|"Doo doo doo doo!" Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.40.31 AM.png|The bridge is falling! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.40.58 AM.png|"Oh no!" Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.41.22 AM.png|Pencil makes a dumb decision. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.42.12 AM.png|So does Match. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.42.37 AM.png|No bridge! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.43.19 AM.png|The second bridge. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.44.23 AM.png|"AAAAAH!" Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.45.37 AM.png|Wham! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.46.45 AM.png|Thunk. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.47.46 AM.png|SB, no! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.48.22 AM.png|The only way to get across. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.49.43 AM.png|Straws taped together! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.50.20 AM.png|Pen falls! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.50.49 AM.png|Zero to zero. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.51.17 AM.png|I see what you did there... Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.51.49 AM.png|Rip. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.52.28 AM.png|Still at the bottom! Where'sgolfball.jpg Golfballssink.jpg Sodorocks.jpg mqdefaultCAY304WH.jpg|I love Needys! Category:Episodes Category:Multiple Challenges Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Pre Merge Episode Category:Tie Breaker